


Soft and Sweet

by Rosey_Writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, GlitterBeefs AU, Howdy AU, M/M, This is for you Tofu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Writes/pseuds/Rosey_Writes
Summary: ((GlitterBeefs AU//Howdy AU))They were just three words.Three words that could turn their relationship on its head.And Ryan had to come up with an answer.





	Soft and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



> Tofu has cured my writer's block with this ship. I owe them my life

“..... what?”

Ryan had to have repeated that phrase at least a dozen times by this point, and each time, he swore the man sitting next to him turned a shade redder to where his silver hair was a shade of pink.

They had just been having dinner -- a celebratory dinner to congratulate him for making it through the latest gauntlet of finals -- when, seemingly out of nowhere, Shiro had muttered something that was just low enough that the TV had drowned it out. Ryan was just about to shrug it off as a trick of his sleep-deprived, stressed-out mind when he caught a glimpse of Shiro’s bashful expression, gray eyes never quite meeting his as Shiro’s metal hand rubbed the back of his neck.

Shiro was NEVER bashful or embarrassed, for fuck’s sake. The man stripped for a living and gave private shows and lap dances as easily as he breathed, so for him to be flustered… Ryan had let his curiosity get the better of him and asked him to repeat himself.

Again, Shiro’s voice was barely audible, but Ryan definitely caught the three words that fell from those tantalizing lips.

_“I love you..”_

It was finally sinking in, Ryan’s face flushing just as brightly as Shiro’s in a heartbeat, and he quickly pulled the hood of his university hoodie up around his face and cinched it as tight as possible to give him some minimal space to hide in. His heartbeat now drowned everything else out, pulsing in his ears as several tense moments passed and he felt Shiro shifting on the couch.

Panic quickly replaced his embarrassment. There was no way he would let Shiro leave… not without giving him a proper answer. The only answer that came to his mind and out in a voice that wavered from nerves.

“I love you… too…”

His gaze slowly drifted over to see if Shiro was still there…

… and found warm gray eyes and an equally warm smile just inches from his face.

He blinked in surprise, unable to protest or stop Shiro as he pulled the hood off of Ryan’s head and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. That gentle contact helped Ryan relax considerably and then chuckle as another kiss was pressed to his cheek. He regained enough of himself to meet the next kisses Shiro showered on him, their arms gently draping over each other.

Yeah… They could make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more domestic fluff (and maybe some smut, idk right now XD)


End file.
